We Know
by ocdwithlhg
Summary: LL. Continuation of the couch scene from 5.19, "But I'm a Gilmore!" Let's just say I think those three little words are overdue. Anyone else agree? RR. Any feedback is great.


**We Know**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights reservedto ASP and the WB.

**Summary:** Short continuation after the couch scene during, "But I'm a Gilmore!" I just thought it was the perfect time for Lorelai to say that something...

**A/N:** Dedicated to a special little shipper I sort of like. "Stop that!" You rock, love. (See _I'm _the Grandma.)

Here's to all the fluff lovers. Leave a review and I'll love you just like LL love each other! (Now that's a lot of love.)

* * *

"Luke," she whispered, her tone almost making herself nervous. _Not now, Lorelai. He's probably sleeping,_ "What did you put in the lamb chops?"

Not now, she said over and over again.

How could they not like _Rory?_ Her Rory, Yale's Rory, Logan's _girlfriend _Rory, Rory _Gilmore._ Class isn't always what gets you in with the high riders. The wrong people hate the right people…she thought to herself as she hung up the phone and sighed in disappointment. Sighing because she knew no matter how happy Rory was about these new girlfriend/boyfriend conditions, and that Logan came back to her dorm like he should have done regardless (but Lorelai didn't say that) that she was absolutely crushed about the dinner.

But Rory was a big girl now and Lorelai had to accept that. And one day, she probably would. Just not right now.

She got up from her chair and slowly walked back into the living room. She approached Luke and heard him breathing steadily, fully aware that he was sound asleep.

She stood in front of him and couldn't help but smile. She watched him sleep, the way his legs were placed on the coffee table, the way his head was tilted a little bit, the way his hand rested on the pillow she had on her lap only minutes before.

_He needs his sleep,_ she reminded herself.

She watched carefully. He was a very still sleeper, she realized. And like he said before, once he was out, he was out. But she shouldn't expect otherwise after all he does in a day. He kills himself at that diner, day after day after day.

_Poor Luke,_ she sighed; _it's not his fault he's the most gorgeous diner owner in town._

A giddy-girl smile appeared across her face when she realized that he's all hers. He's sitting on _her_ couch after his long day at the Inn helping _her_ because _she_ called him. And 'he's in a relationship with her' so there isn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

She wanted to wake him up and thank him. Not only for working at the Inn today and dealing with Sookie's pregnancy hormones, Pedro's secret rendezvous', and the ducks un-cooperation. She wanted to thank him for 8 years of friendship. The 8 years that he's been at her side the second she's called on him. 8 years of being a best friend and a fatherly figure for her daughter. She wanted to thank him for everything but now wasn't the time because he was tired and sleeping after one of his long, long days.

She would thank him though.

All in due time.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them back up.

He was still there.

And it wasn't all just too good to be true.

She glanced at the other side of the couch and saw a blanket. She didn't want to wake him up and take her into her bed with her, so instead she got the blanket and spread it over Luke making sure she covered him completely.

She took one last look at him before resting her hand on the side of his face and kissing him right near his eye.

"I love you, Luke." She whispered against his face where she had just kissed him.

She smiled before turning the lights out and walking up to her bedroom. She got herself ready for bed, changing out of her casual clothes and slipped under the blankets, quickly drifting off to sleep.

It must have been around 4 when Luke woke up on Lorelai's couch. He crained his neck to the side, trying to less stiffen it from his previous sleeping positions. He took a few minutes to realize where he actually was. He wondered why Lorelai didn't just wake him up, after all.

He took the blanket off of him and walked up to Lorelai's bedroom, quietly opening the door so he wouldn't wake her up.

Soundlessly, he changed into his shorts and tee-shirt before pulling the blankets down on his side and climbing in bed with her, practically immediately attaching his body to Lorelai's.

He wrapped his body around hers from behind. Draping an arm around her lower waist, he laid there in a daze for a few minutes.

Thinking about things…and _things._

He'd think of what to do. He always does.

All in due time.

His face was close to the back of her neck. He knew that if he kissed her their, chances are she'd wake up. He knew all the spots she loved to be touched and sometimes (well, a lot of times) it would come in handy but right now she was sleeping, and he didn't need to disturb her.

All in _overdue_ time.

He sighed before kissing her on the back of her neck and whispering.

"I love you too, Lorelai."

Her eyes opened. They opened wide but he couldn't tell because she wasn't facing him. Truth has it; she hadn't been sleeping much all night. With every little sound she could rectify, she woke herself back up.

She thought for hours about what she had said. She thought about how she shouldn't have said it then because he didn't hear her.

And it could no longer be _her first time._

But little did she know, he heard her.

Clear as glass.

She reached her hand for his which was still around her waist. She held on to his hand and squeezed it, almost as a sign that she was nervous to turn around.

She slowly turned her body around into his arms and smiled so softly but with so much desire to speak. Cause right now? The silence was absolutely killing her.

She studied his lips before leaning her head down onto his and kissing him very long and slowly on the lips. She pulled away and grinned before touching the side of his face with her hand.

"You heard me." She whispered.

"You heard _me._" He whispered back to her, almost feeling silly as if they were playing a game.

The grin he gave her almost killed her. Sometimes, he was too much for her to handle. Like when he 'cooks', or speaks Spanish. Oh, she'd have to find out dirty Spanish words, she mentally reminded herself.

"God, Luke." She mumbled, unsure of what to say next.

"Yeah?"

"I've wanted to say it for a long time now." She said looking into his eyes.

"How long?"

"Since the second I called you my ex-boyfriend. Right after I handed you the tape."

"I never wanted to be your _ex,_ Lorelai." He said honestly.

"I know, Luke."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. We were supposed to be fine." He pleaded.

"And now, we are."

"I just needed a little time but suddenly it turned in to something more."

"I know, Luke." She repeated, over and over again.

They weren't supposed to be talking about this. Not now. Not after they admitted they loved each other.

Finally.

"You know that wasn't my intention right? For us to break up. For me to make you miserable."

She nodded her head.

"I never had the intentions to hurt somebody I love."

"I know, Luke."

"Good." He nodded, feeling accomplished but not quite sure where that little rant came from.

"And you know, I never intended to hurt somebody I'm in love with either, right?"

He smiled.

"I know, Lorelai."

And it wouldn't be any time soon that they'd both stop _knowing._

* * *

Oy with the 'I know's' already. But it's official. They know and we know

And I know you know you want to leave a review.


End file.
